Crafting
=Materials= Material List The following items are the materials that can be found in Galaxy Clicker, some are found and some are crafted but none of them have any active use on their own. They can be used later to craft weapons later on which have actual uses. Basic (1) Tier Materials These items are found by destroying asteroids that fly by your ship, or by upgrades in clans which start you with basic resources. Asteroids can be attacked manually by either tapping them or swiping over them. They can be attacked automatically by crafted turrets. Plasma Wisp Neutron Matter Micro-Singularity Quark Wisp Core (2) Tier Materials These items can be found rarely by destroying asteroids, uncommonly by destroying Pirate Ships, or by crafting them with a set of Basic Material. Plasma Core Gluon Core Singular Core Quark Core Cell (2) Tier Materials These items can be crafted from Basic Material. Each requires two basic materials. Plasma Cell Superactive Matter Absolute Liquid Quark Cell Vessel (3) Tier Materials These items are crafted usually from Core and a Cell Material. Plasma Vessel Gluon Vessel Singular Vessel Quark Vessel Contour (4) Tier Materials These items are crafted from multiple types of Vessel Materials. Phase Contour Collector Contour Diverting Contour Braking Contour Tron (5) Tier Materials These items are crafted from multiple types of Contour Materials. These are a little unique in that their requirements aren't balanced. Gravitons require more plasma than other materials, and no quarks. Cyclotrons require more quarks, and no plasma. This has to be taken into consideration in your resource gathering at high levels, if you focus mainly on turrets, or mainly on bombs. Gravitron Cyclotron Material Crafting Core Crafting Cell Crafting Vessel Crafting Contour Crafting Tron Crafting =Weapon Crafting= Weapons are items that have either a single use or are a permanent attachment to your ship. These two items are Bombs and Turrets. Bomb Crafting Bombs are items that accelerate the game in one way or another. Plasma Bombs simulate a number of clicks, Gluon Bombs increase time scale, Quark Bombs lower planet conquer costs, Singular Bombs give a percent of energy back. Level 1 Bombs Level 2 Bombs Level 3 Bombs Turret Crafting Turrets are items that attach to your ship in one of four locations, and automatically target asteroids and enemy ships that pass by. Each of the targets have a different amount of HP, and drop mostly different things, from Materials to Stars. Ships tend to have significantly more HP and will come in large waves, requiring a large amount of turrets to deal with these "sieges." All turrets for each level have the same crafting recipe, turrets have pretty long range so it doesn't matter a lot which ones you craft as they can hit pretty much anything on the screen no matter the placement of the turret. Level 1 Turrets This level of turret deals 1 point of damage to ships, and attacks slow moving asteroids. Level 2 Turrets This level of turret deals 50 point of damage to ships, and attacks fast moving asteroids. Each level 2 turret requires the level 1 turret of the same type in its crafting. Level 3 Turrets This level of turret deals 1000 point of damage to ships, and attacks fast moving asteroids. Each level 3 turret requires the level 2 turret of the same type in its crafting. Category:Crafting